


he's right but he's still stupid

by hellodenihere



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Playful teasing, also tagging characters/ships in the mlb fandom is a bitch, respect to all the mlb writers out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodenihere/pseuds/hellodenihere
Summary: tumblr kissing prompt fill:"a breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond."and"an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose."Chat wants one thing and one thing only, to bring a smile back onto his princess' face. Now stop being dumb about crushing on his good friend, he'snot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	he's right but he's still stupid

**Author's Note:**

> whaaat? actually getting to write one more thing before the year ends? this counts as an accomplishment in my eyes, and i'm proud of myself aight.
> 
> a gift for [momabells](https://momabells.tumblr.com)!! advance happy new year's!!
> 
> [the kissing prompt post](https://hellodenihere.tumblr.com/post/189677679832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

It was dumb, stupid. No, it was plain idiotic. If his lady were to know about this, he was sure she'd be hollering at him with her head held high, a hand covering her mouth to stifle her snorts of laughter.

Although it wasn't Ladybug, the saviour of Paris, who was in front of him now, but Marinette.

Somehow that doesn't ease the ache in the pit of his stomach, his cheeks rosy and lips pursed as he watches the girl he calls princess, the girl who sits at the back of his seat in class with a million things to say coupled with the talent to back them up, looking back at him right now with nothing but ease by the way her eyes twinkle with a fond look over at him like she could never be happier at where she is than right now. One of his precious friends.

He doesn't know why he keeps visiting her. Adrien welcomes and puts on the transformation of his superhero identity to escape from his life of the picture perfect son and student. The city doesn't need saving everyday anyway, what's so wrong with indulging his powers of harmlessly leaping across rooftops and skyscrapers?

But then here he is, out of the rooftops and into the tiny door from his classmate's balcony and into her room like it's a totally casual thing to do.

 _But it is,_ a voice too eerily similar to Plagg's teases at his subconscious. _Has been. You like her._

 _I like Ladybug,_ he snaps back.

The silence feels like it’s laughing back at his reply.

They're just good friends, both as Adrien and as Chat, closer as Chat because he gets to do this. Gets to sit her down and make her play mindless videogames in an attempt to calm her down from the million things she stresses out about but never talks about. He doesn't know why, he doesn’t know anything, but he'd do anything to get her to stop constantly biting at her lip and nails atleast for a moment. She deserves to relax, whatever it may be from. It's stupid, it was an accident.

But facts are facts. One thing led to another, he steals away her controller in a petty accusation of 'cheating! cheating!! your controller is definitely the superior one!'  
Marinette rolls her eyes, 'that's not a thing, kitty.'

'it is! it totally is a thing, mari! now switch with me!'

Ever the girl to never back down, she raises it away from out of his reach. Joke's on her, _he's_ taller, therefore longer arms!

And then it happens. He crawls over to her space, reaching for the other controller as she laughs that's long since been music to his ears. Reaching, and reaching, all until they stumble over this weird wrestle and-

Glossy balmed lips brushes over soft, chapped ones. Longer than just a second, maybe more than once of brushing over, before common sense hits him like a train and he jumps back like a frazzled cat, a few inches of a gap between them. Hands holding him up from falling over completely on the pink carpeted floor. 

Mari stares back, a cute pink tint to her cheeks and soft mouth open in complete shock.

He gulps down the anxiety and implications of what this would change. _Calm down, Agreste._ Sorry, he has to say sorry.

"I'm sor-"

"Do that again."

He blinks.

What?

She avoids his gaze, takes a deep breath. This time her voice quieter but resolute.

"....Kiss me."

And there's something about the way she demands it that he can't put his finger on. But it's familiar, and he trusts it.

"Okay."

And so he does. He cups her cheek and kisses her back as she hugs him. This time it's sweeter, this time he can feel her smile as she kisses back.

Maybe he’s not stupid. Maybe he does like her that way after all.


End file.
